


Fluff in Purple

by Secret_Universe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluff romance on Blu Heavy/Red Scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Da, da-da-da…” the Russian in blue leaned against the wall of his base, humming one of his usual little tunes he sometimes liked to use out on the battlefield. It was during a ceasefire and the others were waiting till the Announcers were done talking. He felt the presence of someone walking up, taking a small glance before letting out a wide grin. A young team member… in red and with his own cocky grin.

“Yo, big guy.”

“Leetle Scout!”

The larger man cuddled in close to the Scout, whom let out a silent giggle as Heavy nuzzled in his neck in that loving tone he always used. The shaved bear moved his arms to hug the other around the waist but something stopped him halfway; something hard and square.

“Oh?” Heavy tilted his head curiously, “Is tiny man hiding something?”

“Caught as always…” Scout smirked, pausing a bit before bringing out the item he had hid; a large box wrapped in blue wrapping with red ribbons.

“Ooh, a present.” Heavy then paused at how Scout was holding it out to him, “For me?”

“Yeah.”

With that wide grin, the large being happily accepted the gift, “Many thanks.” He then started unwrapping, not really aware that Scout had taken a few steps back, smirking.

*Boom*

Heavy’s eyes went tight before they blinked a few times, coughing with the black soot now covering most of his face. He scowled, raising an eyebrow at how the Scout had a hand over his mouth but none of shock or surprise. In fact, he thought he heard snickering coming from the younger man.

“Pfft~” Scout was unable to suppress it any longer, bending over with hard laughing and pointing in the shaved bear’s direction at his reaction. Heavy remained scowling till he dropped the box to the ground.

“I am going to kill you, and kill you and kill you!” He roared, trotting after the younger man who already had gotten himself a head start still chuckling to himself.

“Like you too, tons of fun!”


	2. Chapter 2

"Heavy," 

Scout stood up straight with his back against the wall, the BLU Intelligence in one bandaged hand and bat in the other. The larger man had both hands on the wall, blocking any chance of escape; a blank look upon his shaved muzzle. He liked what he did, having to stall his smaller lover on the job when he had the chance. It was a habit of his.

"Heavy." Scout squirmed in place, a scowl trying to keep glued to his face, "I don't have time for this!"

However, as always, the older one had other plans. His face leaned closer to the younger man's, clearly flushing by now, and caught the corner of his mouth in a little kiss. A clunk sounded cuing that Scout had released his choice of weapon from surprise. It won't be too long before Heavy had the younger man the color of his shirt.

"Eh...eee..." Scout once again squirmed in place as the other was getting rather close to a weak spot. "Heavy...!" the giant's lips crawled their way to his neck, pecking him in sensitive areas. The boy's eyes shut tight and his teeth gritted. "H-heavy, I swear to god...!"

Heavy left a few more kisses till he lowered the younger man's collar of his shirt, tracing a lick over the right side of his collarbone. He could hear a silent inhale and lingered to tease the area a while longer till the boy softly whined. He soon came face to face with him, observing. Almost had him the color of red, it was mostly a soft shade of pink.

"...Leetle man can't help liking it, now can he?"

Scout merely shrugged, a tiny smile creeping up, "Guess not." Despite being annoyed how he had to pause his job for even a second, the large Russian usually had a way to spent even a few minutes with him before letting him continue on his way. A small peck to the nose and Scout snickered, the Heavy almost always so persistent. Gently, Heavy placed his lips against the boy's into a quick kiss. Scout moaned, tilting his head to get a more comfortable position. Heavy pulled away, back to teasing his lover's throat. Scout let out a few silent noises, his hand letting go of the aqua briefcase.

*clunk*

Heavy normally wasn't the type of person to be as quick as lightning but here, he was surprisingly fast. One moment, a little lick to Scout's neck and the next, there he was rushing off down the hallway with the Intelligence returning it to its rightful spot. Scout was still left against the wall, stunned and panting a little. He pouted that the Heavy had to cheat like that but either way, he was glad it had been no one else besides the Heavy providing those actions. His fingers brushed lightly against his lips, taking them to his nose and sniffed them. An eyebrow quirked.

"...is that...blueberry lip gloss?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, boy!" Engineer in red called out, rushing past the Boston Bunny on his team. Scout was busy practicing targets.

"Yo, what's up?"

The Texan began to slow down. Something seemed out of place... turning back to the boy, he squinted behind his goggles till Scout took notice. The boy had an eyebrow raised, "See something you like?"

"Uh, son? What in Sam Hill do you think you're doing wearing that?"

Scout pondered a moment till he figured what the Engineer was talking about. Wrapped around the bunny neck was none other then a scarf, just a simple scarf. Its color however... in no ways matched the color he had on 24/7.

"wearing the color of the BLUs, son? Honestly..."

"Heh...funny story..." 

They then saw the shaved bear coming up to the two; the BLU's shaved bear that is. He also was wearing a scarf but that one matched the color of Scout's team rather then Heavy's own. "Is good for...?" Scout gave a quick cut motion across the throat to signal Heavy to not go any further, unknown to Engineer. With a small chuckle, the larger being instead spoke, "Uh... was deciding what colors look good on what."

"What he said." Even though he knew the Engineer wasn't completely falling for it, Scout continued anyhow. "In this case, red on blue or blue on red. Someone's gotta give an opinion."

"...right." The Texan hid a smirk, looking at both of them, "Just an opinion is all?"

"Da."

"Yeah, that's right."

"For one thing, blue on red isn't that bad. Whereas red on blue, seems a bit much."

Scout gave a friendly pat to his back, "Thanks pally."

"...How'd you two even get out in the open looking like this?"

"Is secret." Heavy made the zip motion on his mouth.

"...okay then." Engineer trotted off to take care of his machinery. Scout and Heavy lingered a little longer before glancing at each other... and having to burst out in laughter. Talk about a close call.

"Damn, he almost had us there."

"Da, leetle man is stupid."

"Hehe...not exactly, but still..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tiny man..."

Heavy was on his knees, staying a safe distance for the boy's sake. Scout sat in the corner of the shed, shaking and breathing in a shaken tone. There laid a body of an unknown class, all mangled and bloody and broken. The RED's Scout was completely drenched in blood; his face had been splashed, his shaking bandaged hands and clothes soaking in the juices of the victim that had been mauled... murdered... Had it been a RED? A BLU? Neither of them could tell now. The giant man gave a worried glance towards the younger man, who breathed in and out rapidly...

"W...who d-did... I... Who did I...?"

"Scout..."

"....kill...? Who did...??" Scout was hesitant to even touch the body. He stared blankly at his own hands, the scent of blood made him feel sick to the stomach... His arms wrapped around his waist, heaving dry heaves and a few silent wails. He could see the Blu, trying to shrink away into the corner. His eyes all wide and glassy.

"N-no, don't-!"

"Leetle-"

"D-don't come near m-me!" He was scared out of his wits, shaking and whining. Heavy wasn't one to give up, getting slowly closer and his meat arms reaching out holding the boy by his shoulders. The boy jerked back and forth in his tight grip.

"Scout! Got to calm down!"

"I... I didn't want to! I didn't-!"

"Tiny man!" Heavy then gripped the side of the boy's face, getting a little blood on his own hand. Scout's eyes wavered, threatening to let out salty liquid. One tear had trickled downward, mixing in with the crimson mess. A small whimper came out of him and the giant knelt closer to capture his lips in his own, trying to keep him calm. Scout merely let Heavy do so, till he muffled a mumble. The giant pulled away, allowing the boy to jerk to one side, emptying out his stomach's contents. Heavy patted the boy's back softly as Scout finished doing so, collapsing into the shaved bear's arms.

"Is okay..." Scout only cried, Heavy stroking his back. The larger man stood up, cradling the other with arms around his neck. He walked out of the shed slowly, Scout falling into a deep sleep against Heavy's chest. 

He'd help clean the boy up and rest... then they could talk about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clearly they were outclassed..." The Spy in red smirked, taking a puff from his smoke, strolling down the hallway. Another successful battle win out there today. He only expected the hallways to be slightly empty for the time being, wasn't really expecting anything or anyone else.

"Uh...Heavy..."

He paused upon a certain Boston voice. "Wat?"

"Yeah...th-that's it."

Next came a voice of a Russian tone...but not the one from Spy's team.

"Leetle man really like it?"

"No shit, Sherlock..."

Curiously, the French leaned against the wall listening to the noises coming from behind it. This could get interesting.

"And does he like this?"

"Holy sh-! W-wait, easy there... let... let me enjoy this..." Scout's sounds were becoming a bit labored, "Shit, Heavy..."

Spy quirked an eyebrow, eager for what might happen next. If they were doing what he thought they were doing...

"Ah!"

"We get to best part..."

"Heavy... j-just be gentle. I..."

"I know. Tiny Scout hasn't done this in awhile."

"Ze hell...?" Man in suit looked a little surprised. Scout wasn't really a virgin like he thought he was? He made those taunts on the battlefield for nothing? The noises of the other two broke him from his thoughts.

"O-ow-! F-fuck!"

"Relax. Trying to find right spot on body."

"Heavy-ugh!"

Spy decided he couldn't take the suspense any longer, "Must have at least one look at this." He quickly leaned around the corner, "Hello agai-" He spotted... and pouted, an annoyed look. There was Red Scout, but being given a massage from the BLU's Heavy. They both took notice, holding back a few chuckles figuring out the solution.

"Imbeciles..."

Scout gave a little laugh, "You seriously thought that...?"

"Stupid." Heavy grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy snored lightly, in a deep sleep. Only till the first sparkles of a sunrise drew on his face did the giant awaken slowly. Only half of the memories from last night lingered... he felt someone crawled out on his potbelly and glanced at a familiar younger being still snoozing away in his own slumber land. The red shirt gave away whom it was and Heavy couldn't be anymore happy to see him. His large hands reached to embrace the sleeping being, one sausage finger gently scratching behind the boy's ear. He heard a giggle and watched the bunny awaken, coming face to face with him; a sleepy smile across his face.

"Big Blue..."

Heavy nodded, patting the boy's back, "Leetle, leetle man..."

Scout grinned, nuzzling his way down the shaved bear's front, allowing the other to continue rubbing his back. He paused at his belly, lowered down... and Heavy jumped a bit surprised from a wet raspberry. But he shook off the feeling, hearing the boy trying to hold back a laugh.

"...s-sorry," Scout grinned widely at the other man, "Couldn't resist it."

"Silly." Heavy pulled the Scout closer to him, still smiling the whole time. The boy didn't need to ask what the other had in mind, already perking his lips. The two shared a kiss, hands rubbing each other. Heavy managed to ease open the mouth and Scout nearly jumped at being teased like this, but slowly got into allowing the Heavy to continue till they parted. Silence filled in between the two... then a few small chuckles, rubbing their foreheads against each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"So the Beast guy is human again, and she barely misses that?" Scout cuddled next to the man in Blu, both of them had finished watching a Disney film about a girl taking as prisoner in her father's place and slowly became in love with the monster whose spell was broken at the end. The ending slightly threw him off.

"She still accepts him for who he is." Heavy wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, "But Heavy admit, would not like tiny man to change too much."

Scout pondered a little bit, "...define change."

"Just like Scout for Scout."

"..." the boy smirked, "What if I turned into a chick?"

Heavy stared at him, before thinking about a possible image of Scout, as a lady. Long hair in a pony tail, wearing a skirt, speaking in a strong feminine voice... He was hardly aware now of being light-headed or a warm feeling of liquid over his mouth to his chin.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding."


	8. Chapter 8

It was awkward tonight. Both men fully clothed lying on their own side of the king sized bed, Scout on the left, Heavy on the right. The only reason for feeling awkward; the shaved bear had done upset the little bunny and so far, Scout wasn't going to light up about it. Sulking, the boy in red rolled over on his side facing away from the giant, refusing to make eye contact. Heavy frowned, feeling sorry about it completely. He scooted bit by bit, turning on his own side, beginning to wrap his huge arms around the younger man's waistline...

"Hands. Off. Me."

"Aw," Heavy pouted, "But is sorry."

"You could've done something else besides that didn't involve me looking bad in front of the team."

"...Just tired, leetle man would feel better in morning maybe?"

Scout still didn't face the other man, his pout slowly turning into a simple frown. Thinking it over, he let out a sigh through his nose, "Maybe..." He squirmed, "But just for tonight..."

"Yes?"

"...could you keep your hands elsewhere besides my middle?"

"Da," nodded the man in Blu, his hands raising to settle on the boy's shoulders. He still nuzzled against the boy's back even if Scout didn't react to his actions. "...Is good?"

"Yeah... that's better..."

The boy felt ready to rest, just to forget all the troubles from today... he felt warm breath behind his neck as Heavy gave the area a gentle kiss before nuzzling into the younger man again. Scout didn't even tell him off, just silently chuckled to himself.

It was hard to even go to bed angry with his Heavy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hot today, and during ceasefire too. Scout sat on the balcony of the Red's base, just staring out at the Blu's area. His attention turned to a Rocket Popsicle he held, it's red/white/blue colors beginning to drip, as he licked around it and took it inside his mouth, enjoying its sweet taste. He felt a presence but didn't have to turn around to see whom it was.

"You do know what'll happen if they find you here, right?"

Heavy in Blu only smiled, "Da but only need a minute with leetle man."

Scout, sighing, turned around still clinging his frozen treat. "So get it over with."

The larger man seemed hesitant but slowly, he got to work. Scout cocked an eyebrow when Heavy took the hand with the Popsicle, staring... before taking the treat in his own mouth.

Scout nearly fell back, just watching the other. Any other time, it would seem gross that someone like Heavy would eat something that had already been touched by another mouth, but here... the way Heavy was sucking on the boy's treat... seemed sensual. The giant was bobbing his head, tasting the flavor of the Rocket. Scout merely sighed, flushing in the face trying hard not to imagine anything besides Heavy enjoying a Popsicle. But soon, Heavy removed his mouth, slight drippings of white, blue and red marking his mouth. Scout felt his chin taken in the shaved bear's hand and his mouth brought to Heavy's, the tongue poking in. Sweet flavor of the frozen sweet danced between both men till slowly starting to fade away. The Russian pulled away, smiling at how breathless the Boston was; his tongue sticking out and his face all rosy.

"Minute is up."

Scout stared dumbly after the other who began to leave. Goddamn, that was something..else. He hesitantly went back to finish off his Rocket... but ended up licking air. He did a double take noticing he was left with only the stick. Pouting, he stared after Heavy and could hear him chuckle to himself.

"Dumbass... you owe me a new one!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I suppose you had good day as well?" Heavy, clad in a blue tux, gently stirred his Peach Bellini sitting across from the young bunny of the Red team, only he was clad in a white t with a red sweater and the usual baggy brown pants. They had just finished their steak dinner each and only the Boston ordered a milkshake afterwards. The bustle of noisy people filled the area slightly but it didn't bother either of them.

"Yeah, same old, same old. You should know."

"Looked really painful for leetle Soldier."

The younger man snorted a chuckle behind his bandaged hand, breaking out a wide grin. "It was worth it." He then raised an eyebrow, "So how about you, tough guy? Been quiet most of the evening."

"Heavy have reasons..." The shaved bear let out a small smile, "Just wanted to show tiny man something."

This of course got Scout's attention, "Is that so?"

The larger man pulled out a small box and pushed it across the table towards his lover, "Is good."

"...it's a med kit."

"Da, but you have to open it first."

"Right...?" Scout placed his hand on it, opening it slowly to humor the giant, "I get you're smarter then you look, but just for the sake of it, let's...see...?" He then paused upon seeing what was inside the kit... he went mute, hands going to his mouth on their own. There sat two rings, both holding a violet diamond each; one in-carved with an 'S' and the other with an 'H'. He stared up at the Russian, who grinned shyly...

"...B...Big Blue?" 

"We go together...if tiny Scout say yes."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hand over the money, fatass!"

"Nyet!" Heavy growled, gripping his fists tightly ready to fight the gangster. Scout was hidden behind the huge Russian, nervously eying the other man whom held a small knife. The teen seemed a bit older then the Boston, dressed completely in black.

"Don't play dumb with me; just give me the cash, I'd let you live."

The shaved bear didn't budge, even if the other was starting to get closer.

"Heavy," Scout placed a hand, "Give him what he wants, then we can get out of here."

The teen paused, seeming to recognize the bunny, "Dude weren't you in prison?" Scout glared, "Yeah that was you, the virgin boy with that weird French faggot." A sensual expression suddenly came over him, "Still haven't done it yet?"

Scout winced both nervously and in disgust. Heavy, getting the message, scowled, "You no touch tiny man!"

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you? I don't think so."

Scout backed up, till he saw a blur knock out Heavy from behind, "Big Blue!" Then his hands were grasped by another even taller man in black pulling him against the wall, "Let go!"

The first teen got in close, too close for Scout's comfort, "Better this could be better then just plain old money..." He breathed on the boy's neck, "Besides, I had unfinished business with you back in prison."

"Wh-wha-" Scout bit his lip, his hands still in a tight grasp, while the other man nipped at his neck, "W-wait, no! Don't-"

"You really need to relax more." Teen's hands un-tucked Scout's shirt, rubbing at his sides as Scout whined, "Just like this..."

"S-stop!" The Boston felt the man from behind now nibbling at his neck as well, while Teen kept rubbing. Scout tried to think clearly but was unable to, "H-heavy!"

"Who needs the lard ball? Wouldn't you prefer this?" Teen finally stopped rubbing and forced Scout's lips on his own. Scout grimaced, the taste of smokes and tobacco made him feel sick. Teen smirked, licking his lips. His hand began to lower...

"No, not th-there!" Scout struggled, being caressed in that area, "...Heavy-!"

"Quit bitching, will ya?" Teen started undoing the bunny's buckle, "You'll really learn to love-"

"STUPID!"

Teen was suddenly knocked out from behind by the shaved bear, causing the other to let go of Scout before being forced against the wall by an angry Heavy Weapons Guy.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size!"

"D-Damn it, let's vamoose!" Teen started running with his partner in crime.

"Hehehe, cowards." Heavy smirked before kneeling down to his younger lover, who shook until he noticed the Russian, "Scout?"

"...damn it." Scout clung to the other, who embraced him in return. Both stayed like this for a moment till Scout spoke again, "Um...can you...?"

"Yes." Heavy scooped up his smaller Scout, heading out of the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest chapter, only the middle seems good and ending seems rushed.  
> That's all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Blu Heavy Weapons Guy didn't survive in Mann vs Machine but hey, it's fandom is it not?

"Is one wave down, but they be back soon..." The larger man grinned as the younger man walked up from a previous encounter with a Soldier Bot. They had themselves separated from the others at the time being but they managed fine of their own so far.

"No, that's a pretty good job..." boy in Red smiled, raising an arm for a possible high five. Heavy was doing the same, but then faltered and for good reason. Gently he had taken the boy's arm in his own, examining it much to Scout's confusion.

"Big Blue?"

"Leetle man is bleeding."

He showed him the long three deep scratches cut into Scout's arm and they were still bleeding heavily. Scout jumped; he didn't even feel that when the Soldier Bot had somehow struck him but it kinda explained why he had been feeling a bit dizzy. He only watched the Blu Russian pulling out a few wrappings he got from a med box and set to wrapping the boy's scarred arm completely to stop the bleeding.

"Stupid bots..."

Scout remained silent as Heavy was close to finishing up the job on his limb. Even in dangerous moments like these, the Russian from the other team was still this caring about people; it didn't seem to matter to him whether they were Red or Blu, he'd still help those people in need when he had the chance.

Heavy had just finished up wrapping the bleeding limb when he felt Scout's other hand touch his face lightly, seeing the boy staring at him. The shaved bear didn't have to ask what the boy had on his mind as the bunny's lips lightly touched his own. Heavy didn't complain, only embraced the Scout pulling him closer and deeper in the kiss...


	13. Chapter 13

"And...cut!"

Scout looked up from chewing on his Sandvich, sitting atop the BLU Heavy, "How's that?"

"Is fine for now..." The Director walked off, murmuring stuff to himself. The bunny in red got off, glancing a quick 'you ok, pally?'

'Heavy is good,' The Russian glanced back.

Scout fiddled with his cap, "Talk about being an avarage jackass..." He then slid up next to a certain woman, "So how have you been doing, Miss Pauling?"

Heavy couldn't help rolling his eyes at this as he sat up. Scout was always doing this to hide the impression that they both had something else going on.

Miss Pauling gripped her clipboard, "It's a nice day...and all that."

"Hey," The boy smirked, "Ever seen me with my shirt off, cause it's awesome."

Heavy grumbled again. So far, so good...

"Listen, Scout. You don't have to pretend to flirt with me in front of someone you might already have a relationship with and be lucky I didn't let the Announcer in on any of your recent activities together." She walked off leaving both men completely dumbfounded, "See you boys later."

Scout blinked, before stuttering, "H-how the hell-? Did you-?"

"Nyet, she just somehow found out..."

Scout glared.

"...We do sandvich later?" Heavy smiled, "Heavy like that type of sandvi-"

"Not in public, dumbass," Scout hid his face in his hand, both annoyed and embarrassed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based from a MLP:FIM Comic dub. Also hinted something for those who support Medic/Spy

The Frenchman in red frowned, a little annoyed by the BLU's Medic whom had drunk himself too hard and giggling like a little schoolgirl. The German had leaned over the table, laughing breathlessly before staring up at Spy.

"Vat?"

"...Couldn't help...n-noticing you over h-here..." Medic seemed to be getting a little too close for comfort, "...very i-interesting...hehe..."

Spy only quirked an eyebrow, "Indeed."

"But as...a docto-o-r..." The German in blue was swaggering a bit now, "I know how to f-fix things..."

The Red being wasn't catching on, starting to sip from his own mug of the shared scrumpy during celebrations.

"B-besides..." Medic became bold, blurting out, "You v-vanted...someone to seduce you?"

*choke* went Spy, spitting out the scrumpy he would've drank if the Medic had not brought up the subject. From not too far away, RED's Scout and BLU's Heavy merely watched the scenario unfolding, the Boston bunny smirking all the while.

"He so had it coming."

"Da, is funny to me too."

Scout grinned till a thought came to mind, mostly about the way the BLU's Medic was still acting. Turning to the shaved bear he asked, "You sure you gave your Medic from the 5% scrumpy?"

"Hmm..." Heavy checked the bottle, looking it over... "Uh oh."

"What?"

"It was from the 50% scrumpy."

Scout let out a raspberry, "And you think our doctor was crazy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random moment I picked from 'Venture Bros' with Dr Girlfriend/Monarch, a shipping I came to like recently

"It is good night for candy!" Heavy, dressed in his Fairy costume, had reached the doorway of the shed before turning. Scout was not too far behind, wearing his Scary Hat which glowed brightly. "Was good Halloween."

"Yeah..." Scout was bent over, "Just a lot of running, and Soldier still doesn't shut up about his wizard roommate."

"Think tiny man took it too hard."

"...handled worse..." The boy fell to his knees, "Like that."

Heavy couldn't help smiling, "Is time we took small break." He lifted the bunny in his meat arms, ready to emerge through the doorway, "We is good team." That's when his wings seemingly popped out on their own which prevented the two getting through completely.

"..." Scout frowned, "Crap."

"Tiny Scout deployed Heavy's wings with small ass."

"It is not!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it!"

Scout leaned over the sink, looking in the mirror rather annoyed. Once again, Miss Pauling was unable to show up and his team mates just had to constantly bring up the subject. He stood up straight, looking to his left... at the new aquarium built into the wall. Seemed rather calming actually, could easily take your mind off stress. Scout walked over, staring at the sea creatures swimming around their water filled home. His attention held on a white and black Angel Fish as it flew by with grace. A chuckle, the younger man followed it...

Then he noticed another person on the other side;

Blu Heavy Weapons Guy.

Scout paused. He didn't exactly think someone like a large Russian would be considered...dare he say it, handsome... yet from the glow of the tank in between them... The other larger man turned his gaze, Scout also locking eyes with him. There came a gentle smile from the shaved bear's face and the bunny gave a slight funny look. The other man's mouth opened to speak,

Yet Scout couldn't make out what he was saying, English or Russian.

Scout also spoke up but figured, from Heavy's side, he couldn't be heard either. Then he hid himself, only because he noticed a rather drunk looking Blu Soldier teeter almost into Heavy, who caught the American and helped him away, not before giving one last smile in Red Scout's direction. The boy on the other side could only place his hands against the glass, watching the men leave through the school of fish.

"...Big Blue..."


	17. Chapter 17

Scout sat by the window in his and Blue Heavy's apartment. His partner had gone out to bring home pizza for dinner which left Scout to take care of a few house chores. After wards, he stared out the window in deep thought. He had considered being a stay-at-home person while Heavy went out to do his job. However... this meant being left alone... just himself...

"I'm home."

Scout lifted his head seeing Heavy emerge through the door, pizza in one hand while the other closed the door behind him as he entered. 

"Brought home dinner for us. Kept one half pepperoni for leetle man. Heavy have what he likes on other side."

The younger man in red merely nodded, still in deep thought... Heavy would be going first thing the next morning to his interview... leaving him alone...

"Scout's side may have a bit of peppers but it's good, right?"

...He had thought about one thing in mind, but only if Heavy agreed with it as well...

"Da, Heavy does like peppers. Especially green peppers. Always was used in Mama's..." the shaved bear had finally took notice of Scout's expression as the boy stood up slowly. He seemed troubled... uncertain...

"Leetle Scout?"

Scout still didn't respond, just walked forward slowly to come face to face with his large lover. He even took hold of the pizza box to set it aside on the kitchen table and stared back at him, eyes almost wavering.

Heavy swallowed, "Scout... did Heavy do something wrong?"

The boy bowed his head, before laying his hands on Heavy's shoulder and stood on tiptoe to gently kiss him. The shaved bear in blue froze until he was kissing back, embracing the other. The two stood like this until Scout pulled back, nuzzling his face into the other man's chest.

"Big Blue?..."

...

"...Have you ever considered about us... adopting?"

Heavy's eyes were a little wide before staring back at Scout... he looked hopeful now, a little worried about the idea being rejected on the spot...

"...отлично."

Having learned slight Russian, Scout grinned. Heavy was saying 'yes' to his request. Happily, he kissed him back again and Heavy didn't hesitate either to do the same. They even agreed about if Heavy got the job after his interview, the thing they'd do next was heading to the closest adoption center... picking the child together...

They also had a little leftover cold pizza for breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try some Gender Bender.
> 
> First up, Blu Heavy x Red Fem!Scout

Heavy paced back and forth outside the bathroom door, hands behind his back. He could hear loud nasty sounding noises, wrinkling his brow in worry. Soon, shortly after the sounds died down, out stepped his girlfriend, with a hand to her face softly groaning...

"Tiny baby girl doing okay? Was almost in there for an hour..." Heavy then held his arms out as Scout nearly collapsed but was caught as she clung to him. "Scout?"

"I'm okay, tough guy..." Scout let out a sigh, "I just... threw up again, that's all."

"Stupid..." But Heavy meant that in a gentle way, "Heavy told leetle Scout not to eat so much fried chicken."

"But they're so delicious..." Scout hugged her large boyfriend, "Heavy... you remember what happened between us... about a month ago?"

"Of course, крошечный кролик... Heavy remember all of it..." He smirked, the memories of their first night together as a couple... he noticed Scout's cheeks going red.

"Well, um... Big Blue?" She paused, "I... _I think I'm pregnant..._ "

It shows the outside of their house, looking all calm and quiet... for about 3 seconds.

" **VHAT!?!** "


	19. Chapter 19

"Papa~ is breakfast ready yet?"

Scout glanced up to the young teen boy standing in the kitchen doorway, trying to rub the sleep from his gray eyes and pushing bedhead hair from his face. The older man grinned, "Sounds like someone had a long night last night."

"Been studying." The boy sat at the table, watching his father flip a chocolate chip pancake.

"Been practicing your Russian lessons, Brent?"

"Yeah, but some of my friends think it's weird." Brent shrugged, "They just assume Russia is nothing but ice and snow, and giant bears."

"Among other things..."

"What, Papa?"

"Never mind." Scout bluffed, setting the plate before his adopted kid.

"...Papa?"

"Yeah?"

The large shaved Russian man appeared in the doorway, stretching his huge arms and gave a smile to his family, hearing the boy ask,

"...How... did you and Dad get together?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Scout?" Heavy had noticed the younger man staring off in another direction, possibly behind the larger being.

"Oh nothing, Big Blue..." Scout smirked, "Just this really handsome looking dude."

"What?"

The Boston grabbed his lover's shoulders, "Don't beat him or anything, just take a look." Scout pointed, "Over there."

Heavy glanced...just to see a mirror with his reflection in it.

"See?"

"A mirror...?" Heavy looked confused. Wasn't Scout talking about a handsome...? Then it hit him as he went red. Scout grinned, pulled into an embrace from the shaved bear.

"Leetle, leetle man..."

"Hehe."


End file.
